Someday
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: What if Ariel didn't agree to Ursula's deal? Will she and Eric still manage to be together? Or will Triton's experiance with humans deny his daughters chance at true love? And also, will Eric help Ariel get her legs or bail for any other princess?
1. Chapter 1

Should I?

"Daddy, how could you!" Ariel sobbed as she held a broken piece of Eric's old birthday present. Triton shook his headed and left his weeping daughter to herself.

"Sebastian-why?" Ariel lifted her wet face to see her guardian.

"Arielle-child, it just slipped." Sebastian said uncertainly.

Ariel dried her face with the back of her hand when she saw to eels hovering above her.

"We can help" One hissed. Ariel listened carefully.

"Arielle don't listen to them, don't go!" Sebastian pleaded. She turned away her red head and swam quickly to catch up to the eels. "What have I done?" Sebastian asked Flounder as they tried to catch up with her. He thought fast on what he should do. Should he tell Triton? No! He will have his head for letting his daughter go to the sea witch. At last he decided to protect de gurl incase Ursula tried to harm her.

Once they arrived Sebastian and Flounder urged their princess once again to rethink this decision.  
>"Please Ariel! Your father would be heart-broken!" Sebastian said. "Your sisters as well. And even your people."<p>

"My father doesn't care what I think." Ariel spat as they entered a spooky lair with creepy plants with sad, longing eyes. _I hope Ariel doesn't become one of them!_ Sebastian said.

"My voice? How will I speak to-"Ariel looked worryingly at Ursula.

"Who cares, there will be no time for talking! Besides human boys don't like chatty girls anyway. Just sign on the line and your dream will come true." Ursula urged.

'_I love Eric. But I love my family just as much! Should I?' _Ariel questioned herself. _'Yes! Think about you and Eric and how happy you both shall be!' _ A devil said on one shoulder. _'NO! Ursula has tricks up her tentacles. If you and Eric are ment to be than it will happen without black magic.' _Spoke an Angel, her heart. "Sebastian was right." Ariel muttered to herself.

"Yes?" Ursula said impatiently.

"I think I need something to drink and eat." Ariel thought.

"As you wish." Ursula said suspiciously. _'The princess is too naïve to think of getting away'_ the sea witch reassured herself. Ursula and her companions worked together to create a meal for their victim-guest as Ariel began her speedy escape. The princess dashed out the cave with her friends at tow. 

"What the?" Ursula said and then discovered the missing Ariel. "She's gone!" She hollered. "After her!" The witch demanded and with the eels banished.


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters

"Ariel, where have you been?" Attina scolded, but when she saw the look of panic and fear on her sisters pretty face her tone softened. "What happened?"

"Daddy destroyed everything and the sea witch-" Ariel said breathlessly before being cut-off by Adella.

"The sea-witch? How did you get to her?" She asked.

"Probably by those creepy eels Pearl encountered." Alana said and Ariel nodded.

"She offered to give me legs, and since I was so upset I almost said yes, but then I thought about how much I'll miss you guys." Ariel said innocently.

"Oh Ariel." Aquata hugged her sister. The rest swarmed around her and cradled their baby sister until the last of her tears disappeared.

"But I will never see Eric ever again." Ariel whispered.

"You never know." Arista offered. "Why don't we go see him?"

"Arista, are you crazy! Daddy will kill us!" Attina said.

"But we cannot leave Ariel like this, this is her chance at true love!" Andrina said.

"Please Attina?" The sisters begged.

"Oh alright, but I am not taking the blame if we get caught." Attina snapped.

"Thanks Attina." Ariel hugged her sister.

"Ohmigosh he is so handsome!" Arista said from behind the rock where they hid.

"I know." Ariel said dreamily.

"What is that white thing coming towards us!" Attina said, horrified. All of the other sisters sank down beneath the waves but Ariel remained. Max licked the familiar face of the red head he had seen the night before.

"Max, what did you find over there?" Eric asked his dog. Ariel kept a steady gaze on the prince. "Oh." Eric met Ariel's eyes. They gazed upon each other for a long time. Ariel ignored Attina's pleas to return to the sea.

"Hi. Have we met?" Eric asked her at last. Ariel, to shocked to speak nodded her head.

"Can you sing?" Was his next question.

"La la la la, la la la la, la la la la." Ariel sang automatically.

"Oh my god it is you!" Eric said. "You're the girl that rescued me!" Ariel nodded again.

"What is your name?"

"Ariel."

"Ariel, that's pretty." He smiled. "Where are you from?"

"I'm the princess of Atlantica."

"I can't say I've ever heard of it before. Is it far from here?"

"Closer than you'd think." Ariel smiled.

"I'll take you to my castle, you must be freezing in there." Eric said.

"Eric, I-I can't." Ariel said sadly.

"Too tired?" Eric chuckled. "I'll take you!"

"No I can't walk." Slowly she revealed he tail. Eric gasped as did her sisters from another rock they hid behind.

"Oh," Eric slumped.

"I'm sorry." Ariel managed.

"No, it's fine. It is who are." Eric tried to be happy.

"Don't you worry, someday I will be part of you world." Ariel said as she took Eric's hands.

"And when you do, I'll be right here. Ariel." The prince smiled and kissed her cheek. Ariel happily dove beneath the waves and left Eric to process what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know when, I but do know how

"Arista, how will I be apart of his world?" Ariel confided in her sister.

"Oh Ariel, I have no idea. Besides Ursula only Daddy has the power to change your form." Arista said sympathetically.

"But you know he'll say no." Ariel argued.

"I'm sorry Ariel." Arista said. Ariel slumped and looked sad.

"Andrina, do you have any idea?" Ariel looked hopefully. Andrina shook her head miserably, sad not being able to help her sister.

"Attina, Adella, Alana, Aquata do any of you know?" Ariel pleaded.

"I'm so very sorry Ariel." Attina apologized. "But there is no other way. Unless…"

"Unless what Attina?" Ariel looked hopefully. '_Please let Attina have some idea!' _Ariel prayed.

"Unless I can turn you into a human." Attina spoke silently. Her sisters gasped in awe.

"How are you going to do that?" Andrina demanded.

"Well, I did take potions class in sea school." Attina recalled.

"Why did you take that? I thought you didn't believe in black magic!" Alana said.

"Well, potions tie in with science and I needed the class to pass sea school." Attina recalled.

"What were you failing?" Arista asked.

"Attina couldn't fail anything, she's Attina!" Adella argued.

"Don't you dare tell daddy, because he will flip when he hears this." Attina warned.

"Promise!" The sisters chorused.

"Alright." Attina took a gasp of air, trying to build confidence. "I wasn't doing so well in cooking class so I had to take another class to pass sea school."

"That's all Attina?" Aquata teased.

"Do you know how to make human potions Attina?" Ariel interrupted.

"I just might, but mine are not nearly as strong." Attina warned. Ariel's shoulders slumped once again.

"But I want to be with Eric forever." Ariel whined like a baby.

"But maybe when daddy sees how happy you are on land with Eric, he'll make your legs permanent!" Andrina said.

"Or he could burn Eric into smithereens." Adella added.

"Well, at least we have a chance." Aquata said.

"Okay girls, lets get started." Attina lead her sisters to the royal laboratories, hoping that she could help her baby sister achieve her dream.

Meanwhile Ursula frantically searched for the youngest mer-princess high and low until they reached the Atlantican border. '_Oh jeez, how am I going to take the crown now?'_ Ursula shook her head. She slowly made her way back to her lair, defeated.

Later the sisters excitedly mixed together ingredients and tried to remain as quiet as we can.  
>"Alright, all we need is Legtoesis." Attina said. Andrina swam up to the cabinets and returned with an empty bottle.<p>

"There is none in here." Andrina shook the bottle but nothing came out.

"Where else could you get Legtoesis?" Aquata questioned.

"I highly doubt they sell these in the market place. Perhaps the only place to get it is Ursula's lair." Attina looked sadly.

"I could go!" Ariel volunteered.

"NO!" Attina looked horrified. "I almost lost you to the sea witch once, and I would not let it happen again.

"But none of you know the way!" Ariel insisted.

"Well if you must go then take Aquata and Arista with you." Attina said reluctantly.

"You better come back soon though, before the ingredients run out power."

"No worries Attina, we'll watch her!" Arista saluted.

"Swim back if it gets to scary!" Alana warned.

"Whatever Alana," Aquata dismissed and swam after her sisters.

*Thanks for reading and I appreciate the review and cannot wait for more!*


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere

"I swear to you, Grim, I saw her." A frustrated Eric argued with his optimistic advisor. _Why won't anyone believe me! _ "She was like an angel!"

"Perhaps she was one." Grimsby calmly replied. _I guess the shipwreck took a lot out of the dear boy._

"But she wasn't exactly like an angel. She and dark red hair the blew with the warm morning breeze and huge crystal clear sea-blue eyes full of adventure. And she…"

"What Eric?" Grimsby raised an eyebrow.

_Please let ol' Grimsby remain calm! _"Shehasatail." Eric blurted.

"Excuse me?"  
>Eric sucked in his last breath of courage. "SHE HAS A TAIL." Eric pronounced carefully.<p>

"ERIC!" Grimsby was ready to lash out, but contained himself. "Eric are you insane!" Grimsby fiercely whispered.

"No, I saw her tail. But she promised me something. She said that she will be part of my world." Eric said with satisfaction.

"She talked to you. A fish talked to you?" Grimsby looked bewildered.

"I think she is a mermaid. Her name is Ariel." Eric said dreamily.

"She has a name too!" Grimsby gaped. "I'm afraid your wild imagination has token a toll on you."  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Grim you do not understand! ARIEL THE MERMAID IS REAL AND SHE IS MY RESCUER AND SHE IS THE GIRL I AM GOING TO MARRY!"<p>

The old man put his hand on his chest. Never had Eric been this angry. "Alright Eric, I believe you." He lied. "But until you find this _mermaid_ you have to meet with Lady Danielle."

"But Grim, I've already found _her _why must I meet with another?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Because our kingdoms have a wonderful alliance and they also provide us with military support. And I beg of you not to mention Ariel." Grimsby left in a huff leaving a frustrated and angry Prince alone in the vast board room.

"Ariel are we there yet?" Aquata asked impatiently.

"I believe so." Ariel shivered after entering the gloomy dark cave once again.

"I think she stores her potions here." Arista approached a locked cabinet.

"Where do you think she put the key?" Aquata asked after discovering the brass lock.

"Here it is!" Arista and Ariel raced for the key at the same time. Just as it left the podium containing the key, a heavy coral cage trapped the two adventurous sisters.

"Back already?" Ursula laughed viciously. Her minions already captured Aquata, who was attempting to escape.

"Why did you trap us here!" Demanded Arista, who shook the coral bars hard.

"Why, well that is a long tail…" Ursula grinned evilly and began her rants about the sea king.

Back on land an elegant young lady, perhaps seventeen or so ascended amongst the red carpeted steps.

"Lady Danielle, a pleasure to have you here." Grimsby bowed.

"Thank-you sir," Danielle replied without looking him with her rare violet eyes.

"Prince Eric is awaiting you in the parlor." Grimsby directed the delicate, gorgeous Danielle to a warm, rose-scented parlor. "Eric, your guest is here!"

"Oh hi!" Eric waved and offered a fake smile to the posh lady. "I is an honour having you here Lady Danielle." Eric kneeled and kissed her lace-gloved hand. "Might I say, I love your gown." He said sarcastically, but Danielle took it for a real one.

"And I like your…hair," she concluded after giving his sailor look a once-over.

"Shall we sit?" Eric indicated to the stiff white couches. Danielle managed to sit as well as she could in her fancy ruffled emerald dress. She fiddled with a lock of curly, glossy brown hair as she began to court with Eric. But in return Eric only answered in short sentences as he was always staring of into space.

"ERIC! Aren't you listening!" Danielle snapped Eric out of his trance.

"I am sorry, what?" Eric asked innocently. _Stupid Danielle. Interrupted me when Ariel and I were walking along the shoreline._

"If you aren't going to speak, I am gone!" Danielle dramatically tossed her hair and exited while daintily fanning herself.

"Bye." Eric shrugged off, heading to the beach to see if Ariel might be there.

*Thanks a million for all of your reviews. I love'em a lot so keep'em coming! I hoped you liked this chapter, even though is doesn't have much of the sisters involved. I didn't really write about Eric much in the last few chapters so I decided to give him a thought to. Anyways all you lucky ducks who unlike me haven't started school yet better enjoy the last drops of summer! Bye!*


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Ariel

"Attina, where could they be?" Andrina asked nervously. She and her sisters swam in circles in the lab, hoping and praying for their other sisters to be safe.

"Yeah, Attina they have been gone for such a long time!" Adella cried.

"I don't know guys!" Attina snapped angrily. After she realized she hurt her sisters she softened her tone. "Alana and I will go find them. If we aren't back in an hour, alert the guards and daddy."

"Tell daddy! But he will be furious with us for chasing after some stupid sea witch!" Adella exclaimed.

"I would rather have an angry father than murdered sisters." Attina spat. "Come 'on Alana."

"Attina, we should take something with us. What if Ursula locks us in a cell or something? Or she threatens us?" Alana exclaimed.

"Good thinking Alana. Andrina hand me that knife." Attina pointed to a sharp silver bladed knife.

"Where did that come from?" Andrina asked as she inspected the unfamiliar palm-sized blade.

"Ariel." The others added bluntly, knowing that Ariel probably got it from some shipwreck. Andrina rolled her eyes and handed the knife to Attina.

"Uh, Attina isn't is kind of obvious carrying around a switch blade like that." Adella added dryly.

"Well how else can we carry it?" Attina spat.

"I can put it in my hair, give it to me." Alana snatched it out of her older sister's hand and closed the blade. She fumbled with a few pieces of her raven locks then secured it in her bun. "Now come 'on we do not have much time." Alana grabbed Attina's wrist and speedily swam towards the cave.

"Boy, I do hope they come back soon." Adella mumbled to Andrina as she waved.

"I do too, the potion is weakening already." Andrina glanced nervously at the fizzing cauldron.

"How does every one know about potions except me." Adella asked frustratingly complained.

"Because you were too busy dreaming about boys." Andrina teased sarcastically.

"Andrina!" Adella chased he sister around the lab.

"Watch the pot!" The older sister advised as Andrina clumsily knocked over the heavy pot.

"That was close." Andrina said as she balanced the pot out once again.

"Maybe we should do something quieter." Adella said.

"Well I cannot just stay quiet while my sisters could be out dying!" Andrina yelled.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Adella argued.

"Calm down first."

"Hey, you started it."

"Just, shhhhhhh."

"Okay, lets just wait it out."

"But I'm scared, Adella."

"Shhh, so am I." Adella hugged her sister close and the two prayed for their sisters return.

"Hey, maybe we should tell Eric."

"What can he do, he is land in case you haven't noticed."

"Well if something is wrong, which I'm now sensing there is he could distract her long enough until the others escape."

"I doubt he will risk his life for a mermaid."

"Well Ariel saved his life, and now it is his turn to return the favour."

"Let's go now, we have time."

"But what about the pot? Attina said we have to keep an eye on it at all times and keep churning it every half hour."

"Right, well did you want to stay or go?"

"I'm too scared to that world again. Your older, you go."

"Fine, wish me luck."

"Bye!" Andrina hugged her sister tightly and released her.

Back on the surface Eric paced around, deep in thought. Not about Lady Danielle, but of Ariel. Max playfully bounded around his feet, wanting some attention. His head snapped up when her heard a women's voice calling his name.

"Ariel?" Eric lit up as he bounded into the shallow waters.

"No, I'm Adella, Ariel's older sister. And I think she is in great danger."

"Uh-huh." Eric nodded unsurely.

"Listen! Your lover is in the clutches of an evil sea witch. We cannot tell our father-King Triton because he will be extremely angry at us and might even kill you for loving his favourite daughter, Ariel." Adella yelled.

Eric shook sense into his head and looked at Adella. "What shall I do then?"

"Create a diversion with your jumbo ships or something I dunno!" Adella strategized.

"And what happens if we are too late." Eric asked.

"You well be shunned my merpeople for the death of our beloved princesses."

"Ariel is a princess? And so are you?" Eric asked.

"Yes dumbie, my six sisters and I are princess and my dad is the sea-king." Adella said.

"So are you in?"

"I guess I am." Eric said. "Give me a minute to collect my ships, then just lead the way."

Adella nodded and waited for her possible future brother-in-law to prepare his ships.

"Let-us out, let-us out!" Alana shook the coral bars.

"Alana it is no use." Andrina said to her new cell mate.

"Where is she?" Attina whispered to Ariel.

"To do some tribunal or something like that. How did she catch you?" Ariel fiercely whispered back.

"A stupid fishing net caught us and I guess her stupid eels heard us." Alana answered for her sisters.

"Hey, Alana where is that knife?" Attina demanded.

"Its in my hai- Hey I can't find it!" Alana undid her hair but nothing but her tiara fell out.

"I guess she felt it when she dragged us here. I wouldn't know because I was knocked out cold." Alana shivered.

Ariel suspiciously looked at her sister's small pink tiara. "Attina, give me your crown."

"Ariel what are you doing." Attina asked desperately.

"I think I am going to get us out." Ariel replied.

*Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP. Thanks to Christina, Lucy, Blank, DeeDee, Sea Witch Hunter, AlwaysArista, XxUniversalRosexX and other nameless reviewers. Your reviews make me super happy! What also made me happy was that I got thousands of hits. You all are amazing! And after you read this, don't be afraid to review.*


	6. Chapter 6

Memories

The crew busily did their duties but still stole mesmerizing glances at the mermaid they were to follow.

"-She swims as fast as dolphins!" An older member of the crew remarked.

"-She is quite the treasure, if you know what I am saying." A young, skinny fellow called Daniel elbowed his friend in the ribs who laughed at his remark.

"-I just cannot believe-" Started Lianna, the only female crew member.

"-You saw a mermaid." Another lanky mate called Johnny finished for her.

"She is way prettier than you." Daniel's laughing friend, Drake teased.

"Can it, Drake or I'll throw you overboard!" Lianna's sharp icy eyes narrowed at Drake.

"The mermaid is probably nicer too." Daniel whispered.

"What did you say?" Lianna challenged.

"I said your hair is way nicer than her's." He thought up quickly, upon noticing her fluffy golden hair get tussled by wind. Lianna shook her head and payed attention to her duties.

"Guys, will you please focus here!" Eric demanded. He rolled his eyes at his crew but understood their curiosity of meeting a mermaid. "She is a princess. Her father could destroy us at any second," he warned.

"Yes sir!" The crew saluted.

"Thanks Eric," Adella called, but unsure if the prince heard him since the wind was blowing strong.

Meanwhile in the coral cell Ariel broke off the sharpest point of Attina's crown and held it up in the dim light.

"Ariel, what was that for? Great Aunt Merliah gave me that." Attina extended her arm for the tip but Ariel kept it out of reach.

"That was for getting us out of here." Ariel snapped. "I know it's my fault we are stuck down here-"

"Like no kidding." Aquata said.

"_Aquata_," Ariel growled.

"She is right Ariel. If it weren't for your stupid love for the land we wouldn't be octopus bait." Attina said.

"Attina leave her alone." Arista stood up for her favourite sister.

"Well it is true isn't it?" Alana sneered at Arista.

"Attina wouldn't understand because she never loved somebody." Ariel spoke regally. Her sisters were speechless. Never, would anyone think of speaking to Attina that way. Not even King Triton himself.

"I did love someone Ariel. And I lost her. Since then I could never love again." Attina glared coldly at her sister. Ariel softened in shock at dropped the tip of Attina's crown. She had never felt so guilty in her life. She had hurt the person that cared for her like her own mother would have, had she been alive. Ariel scanned through her memory to see if Attina had ever had a boyfriend. Attina never spoke of boys like Adella or even cared for them really. She just treated them as she would treat her other friends. Her _small _group of friends. Ariel thought carefully on what too say. She knew Attina would not immediately forgive her but she gave it a thought.

"Attina, I am so so so sorry." Ariel said deeply and sincerely. "I had never known that you lost someone you love."

Attina gravely turned around and faced her ashamed sister. "We all lost the person we loved the most, Ariel."

"Who?" Ariel looked genuinely surprised.

"Mom." Attina said simply, letting Ariel sink it all in. The rest of the sisters looked on like a court jury.

"Mom," Ariel played with her mouth. She thought long and hard until it hit her. Attina was attached to mom. She loved mom more than anything. No wonder she was hostile to the human world like her father. But why did she decide to help her be apart of it? This was a question that Ariel thought would never get answered.

"Yes mom." Attina spoke it blunt cut-off words. "I loved her so much and the day she left us I was devastated, but I had to keep strong in front of you girls. I didn't want to be the baby."

"I could never understand you pain right now Attina, because I never knew mom. But if mom was anything like you I'd miss her so very much." Ariel charged too her sister and gave her a ginormous hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming to Get You

"Well get out of here." Ariel reassured her sisters after lifting her tear stricken face.

"We will always be by your side to help you." Attina smiled. She gave Ariel the sharp part of her crown and Ariel easily picked the lock.

"We have to make sure the coast is clear." Aquata whispered. She raced to the entrance of the cave and peeked in. She carefully peaked her head outside and glanced around. She didn't see Ursula or her eels, but she saw a ship and a golden-rod tail. "Adella." She whispered too herself. But quickly realized something, why was she swimming so close to a ship?

"Aquata what's wrong?" Alana asked.

"Its Adella, by a ship." Aquata replied carefully.

"What would she be doing by a-" Attina started.

"It's Eric! That's his ship!" Ariel exclaimed happily.

"Yeah but what is he doing here?" Aquata asked.

"We are here Eric!" Adella called. Then she spotted the meditating sea-witch, chanting black magic curses. "_It _is also there." She added a little more quietly.

"How far is she?" Eric asked, trying to figure a way to create a distraction.

"Um, about mile away. She is so big and dark you cannot miss her from the surface." Adella calculated.

"What did she look like again?" Eric responded. He never saw a sea witch and didn't want to imagine her appearance.

"A. BIG. BLACK AND PURPLE. BLOB." Adella pronounced carefully but quietly, not wanting to distrupt the witch.

"Thank-you Princess Adella, you can go find your sisters, I'll distract this-thing." Eric called. Adella waved him off and dove below the surface and easily found the gloomy cave.

"Ariel? Aquata? Attina? Alana? Arista?" She called quietly? She felt something grab her wrist. "What the…" As the thing pulled her in.

"Where is Eric?" Grimsby paced across the marble floor.

"Yes, where is Prince Eric." Another Lady, Lady Deirdre asked Grimsby. "It was Eric himself that told my advisor to come at this time, where is he?" Deirdre narrowed her cold, granite eyes at Grimsby. "I have better things to do."

"I am so sorry Lady Deirdre, I-" Grimsby appolgised quickly. But caught the sight of Captain John. "Any word of Eric."

"Yes, Sir, he wanted me to advise you that he went of to save Princess Ariel." The Captain said solemnly.

"_Princess _Ariel. Now she is a princess?" Grimsby cried frantically.

"Yes, apparently her sister Princess Adella I believe told Prince Eric that Princess Ariel is trapped. She also told Eric that her father is the Sea-king Triton." Captain John said seriously.

"If Eric has another Princess, then I have to reason to stay here." Deirdre stook-up her big nose in the air and walked away while a frazzled Grimsby tried to stop her.

"Lady Deirdre, that boy has a wild imagination. Don't believe him." Grimsby called desperately.

"I don't care, I don't have time anyway." She walked away with her golden hair swishing down her green-corseted back. "

"Don't go?" Grimsby screeched but it was too late. He dully turned his attention to the Captain. "Sea-King."

"Confirmed. And with all do respect sir, he was pretty serious about this business." The Captain remarked. Grimsby shook his head, he knew most certainly this will not go well.

*Reviews are wonderful, I love reviews so don't forget to post them. You cannot just read this and not review. I don't mind constructive criticism. It'll help make me a better author actually. And also actually log in if you have an account so I can thank you personally and answer any questions. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter.*


	8. Chapter 8

Attack!

"Adella, be quiet! We are trying to think of a way to escape without alerting Ursula. And What are you doing anyways?" Attina hissed at her relieved sister. Attina wasn't thrilled at all that another sister was in trouble. Hopefully Andrina is safe, she thought.

"Well, you guys were gone for such a long time so I went to get Eric so he can create a distraction for Ursula so we could sneak out of here!" Adella replied quietly.

"He agreed?" Ariel smiled. She knew in her heart she and Eric were soul mates and that they will do anything to protect each other.

"Indeed he did." Adella replied happily. She was glad that she pleased her sister.

"Which potion do we need?" Alana asked.

"Oh no, I almost forgot!" Attina smacked her hand on her head. She hurriedly scanned through labels of potions and picked up the tiniest one, it appeared to be blue and thick it the translucent bottle, compared to the gooey or thin ones in larger deformed coloured bottles. "I think this is the one. Is the coast all clear?"

Adella muffled a laugh, "Eric is shadowing Ursula."

"And she hasn't noticed?" Alana asked curiously, although she was secretly pleased that Ursula was concentrating on something else.

"Then move it girls, we barely have enough time!" Attina exclaimed and ushered her sisters out.

"Why did we stop, Eric?" Lianna questioned.

"Shh, I believe that we are above her." Eric responded quietly, yet anxiously. His head turned with he saw six dark figures dart the other way, but quickly realized that it was probably Ariel, Adella and their sisters trying to escape.

"Woah, what in the world?" Daniel managed too say through the violet grumbling tipping the sailors easily over.

"Grab onto something!" Eric advised wisely.

"Ew, what is that?" Lianna called disgustingly when black ink began to ooze out of the water.

"Its literally eating the ship!" Drake screamed.

"Abort! Abandon ship!" Eric cried through all the chaos. This thing will surely eat them alive. Just as the crew began to row away on the emergency boat a large object appeared out of the sea. The crew was beyond terrified. What was she? Her upper half was that of a human except she was tinted a dark violet and had wild short grey hair. Her lips were pursed and she looked disapprovingly at the crew. One of her tentacles extended out to grab someone but was not long enough. The clan vigorously rowed and rowed until they were on dry land. They raced up the flight of stairs into the castle and slammed the door and locked it tight. They panted and collapsed on the sofas and looked at Eric with a worried look in their eyes. Grimsby and Carlotta hear the noise and immediately in the presence of their prince.

"Eric, what is going on!" Grimsby demanded angrily.

"Oh Grim, look at them. They look scared to death! Would you dears like anything?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Ariel and my kingdom to be safe." Eric said quietly. They turned to look at their leader respectively but curiously, as if trying to figure out what is going on in his mind.

*Sorry I took forever to update! So much homework and try-outs happening. I happily made volleyball and soccer! But now that I'm some-what done I figured to put this up. Thanks to all that read and review, and cannot wait for many more! Also put a happy face as a review if you adore _Cody Simpson_! For some reason he was _On My Mind, All Day _ today. _Iyiyiyi! *_


	9. Chapter 9

Half Way There

"Ah-ha! We did it!" Adella cheered when she faced a relieved-looking Andrina upon entering the spacious lab.

"And just in time to!" Attina rapidly added the potion they stole in their brew. She stirred for a few moments, letting the nitrogen flow out in a ghostly fashion. She delicately dipped a slender flask while the sisters chatted anxiously. Ariel had thanked them over and over again and they smiled warmly and loved the great adventure. "Here. Drink this." Attina handed over the flask.

Ariel bravely took the flask and glanced around the room. She prayed to her self that the potion would work. She was a bit terrified of the clear, cold liquid. She took a large gulp and the sweetness of it tickled her taste-buds. Twelve eyes stared in astonishment as the figure known as their baby sister rose above them all and glowed a rich and bright golden colour. A green tail split into two slender, smooth legs and a shimmering lavender dress appeared on her skinny body. Aquata quickly realized that Ariel will not be able to breathe under water so she indicated to Arista to grab her. The red and blue princesses whizzed up on shore with a coughing lavender princess.

"Oh guys, thank you so very much!" Ariel teared up and hugged every sister. Attina whispered in her ear that they will get daddy up there soon. Ariel confidently strode up the white marble steps of Eric's palace and entered after opening the enormous door.

How strange everything was! Solid walls and something dividing the outside and the inside. What was that word again? Oh right, glass. Her bare feet made no sound and followed the voice of Eric's leadership. She leaned in the doorway and smiled at Eric, who's back was towards her. Every single person's jaw dropped, including Grimsby and Carlotta. There she was in the flesh. The angelic person Eric had described with the flowing red hair and aqua eyes.

"What?" Eric turned to the direction everyone was facing. It took him while to process that his savior was standing in the door way. He walked carefully towards her, not wanting to frighten her. "Ariel?"

"Yes Eric."

"How, what, when?"

"I'll explain much later, but we have too go to the beach."

"The beach? But that octo-lady is out there!"

"No she isn't. And please hurry. I want to stay with you forever."

"What, Ariel! We will be together forever!"

"Yes we will when we get to the beach."


	10. Chapter 10

Daddy's Decision

"Ariel! With a human?" King Triton looked on horrifically as his youngest daughter lovingly dazed at the handsome young dark haired prince.

"Yes, daddy. But she really loves him." Arista said softly.

"And when did this happen?" The question was directed to the eldest sister.

"Well, poor Ariel was so miserable and we felt really sorry for her. We wanted the normal Ariel back, you know the cheery, perky adventurous princess. Not the glum, saddened version. She and um Eric I believe are soul mates. And we figured that if you see them happy like this, and Ariel content with legs you will uh…grant her wish of living on land with the man she loves." Attina said bravely. Triton studied his merdaughters and then his favourite Ariel. She certainly seemed bestowed by the man, and seemed to be a good fellow, the way he nurtured his dog when he leapt up beside him. He knew this is what his daughter longed for, with all her collections of human treasures. But his heart too, was scared with the events of what happened to his beloved wife.

"All humans cannot be bad, especially Eric. He is kind and loves the seas." Adella chimed in, as if reading her father's thoughts. He nodded at her and began to proceed forward, with his older daughters in tow. Attina was the strongest of the sister, trying not to reveal the anxiousness in her while Aquata bit her nails in all of her nervousness. At last the sea king made landfall and was close to his daughter.

"Ariel," he said softly.

"Daddy," she hugged him, trying to conceal the tears in her eyes. "This is Eric, the man I love, the man I want to be with all my life." Eric bowed and extended his hand.  
>"An honour to meet you your majesty." Eric looked a little frightened of the large king, who held a pointy trident. But his smiled softened his face.<p>

"As too you." Triton said slowly, studying him while smiling, not wanting to scare the boy like he did to his daughters other dates.

"Please, daddy I love it up here. It is so new, so wonderful. Please, please, please grant me with permanent legs so I can stay here. If you say yes it will mean the world too me and you will not regret your decision." Ariel said innocently. She prayed for her father too say yes. She loved Eric more than anything.

"I am sure mother would have said yes." Alana added quietly.

"Yes, she would because Ariel will be so happy." Andrina added sullenly.

"But there will be one problem." Triton said.

"What?" Ariel asked sadly.

"How much I will miss you." He raised his now glowing trident, aiming at his daughter's legs. It glowed as it became permanent. "Daddy, thank you so much." Ariel hugged her father tightly, followed by her sisters. She thanked each of them individually for their contribution too this. Alas, she kissed the man of her dreams, and he returned. Neither knew that anyone could fall in love so fast. But they had a special connection, as if Athena herself brought them together. Unfortunately though, their celebration was cut short because Ursula and her minions appeared.

***Thanks a million for reading and thanks to all the reviewers: Lucy, Unknown Awesomeness, Leah, AlwaysArista, Deedee, Christina, Sea Witch Hunter, Blank and XxUniversalRosexX. Thanks for liking it and if you guys or anyone has questions or comments, please review. I've updated my profile if you want to check it out and review me about it too, go ahead. Bye!***

Lucy: Well hi! Happy belated bday (I think) and hope u are enjoying eighth grade. Trust me, grade eight was the best year of my life so far, so enjoy it. High School is fine and my cousin, Andrew and got a new sport of me. Sailing. It is super fun, especially on the lake. The ocean is way tooo rough to do much now but in fall break I hope we can return to the lake. I cannot believe thanks giving is coming up already! October 10th! Cannot wait for the feast, especially with a lot of cousins. School is the same as always except there are a lot more hotter guys in high school ;) ! I hope you are having fun, and I was jus wondering if your JHS is only grade 7 and 8? Anyways ttyl and if you ever feel like emailing me or whatever it is:  Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Ursula Returns

"Ah, what a grand celebration!" The sarcastic sea-witch mused. She was well away from everyone, so they could not cause any harm. With minions at her side, she was in a classic antagonist pose.

"What would you like, Ursula." The king growled at his sister knowingly.

"Why dear brother, not even a hello from you?" She mocked sweetly. "Well then how are you going to sweet talk out of your payment?"

"What payment?" He glared at her furiously.

"Your daughters…" She wagged her finger in their direction. "Stole my legtoesis."

Triton glanced at a quivering Attina. He raised his eyebrows and she mumbled out an explanation.

"All I want in return is what is rightfully mine. Half of Atlantica." She grinned ruefully.

"That is absurd." Came a brief reply.

"But daddy…"

"…Father gave it too the both of us but your-despicable behavior-has caused me to make a difficult decision."

"But I have changed dear brother!"

"Don't give me that Ursula." Her brother warned.

"Fine, have it your way. I will think of up of something, and you will be sorry." Ursula left in a huff.

"Eric, are you alright?" Triton asked the quivering lad. Although he had seen the vicious thing before he was downright terrified from this ordeal. Was Ariel worth this? He answered himself without hesitation. _She was worth fighting a hundred Ursulas! _

"Yes, your highness. But what harm will she bring to our people when she returns?" Eric answered solemnly, putting his arm around Ariel's waist.

"She cannot do anything, for aslong as I am in possession of this Trident. My girls and I will leave you two for some...alone time. Good day." He bid them goodbye. He learned the hard way that saying goodbye was easier when you didn't have to say it at all.

Eric and Ariel talked easily amongst each other as they entered the dinning hall where Louis had hurriedly created a feast. Hungrily, Eric sat down with Grimsby on his right and Ariel at his left. The servants anxiously chatted about the 'fish man' they had witnessed through the large windows.

"I believe the females were his daughters! My, weren't they beautiful." Mused an older maid.

"The dark-haired one was to die for." A young butler added.

"Charles, there are perfectly beautiful women on land." His secret admirer glared at him. Carlotta's glare silenced them and they busily began cleaning again.

"Oh, Eric, what if _she_ returns?" Ariel looked at him pleadingly.

"Hush, don't scare Grimsby." He advised and took her hand from beneath the table.

"Okay," she whispered unsurely.

"Thank-you, for saving my life," he said, gladly changing the subject.

"I'd save you any day." She gazed into his warm grey-blue eyes as he stared into her cheerful sea-blue ones.

"Ahem," Grimsby cleared his throat purposely. "Dinner is served."

"I can't-it's…" Ariel stammered when she saw her plate had…crab on it.

"Oh stupid me! I should have known that you can't eat…" He tilted his head at the plate. "Carlotta, can you ask Louie to just serve us desert, please."

"I'm very sorry your highness, right away." She expertly balanced the plates and whisked them away.

"I'm very sorry Ariel." Eric appolgised but he saw Ariel's grim face turn into a smile.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known," she patted his arm.

"So you're a princess eh?" Grimsby thrown in casually.

"Grim," Eric whispered fiercely, not wanting to embarrass his love.

"Yes sir, I am the youngest. I have six older sisters." Ariel answered him directly.

"Wonderful!" Grimsby drank his wine. It was awkward that Ariel was a mermaid, but at least she was royalty.

"Shall we dance Ariel?" Eric extended his arm, hoping that she will take it.

"I have to idea," Ariel tried to avoid it.

"I'll teach you." He said warmly. He led her out of the dining room and across the hall into a spacious ball room. Ariel pondered about dancing. Didn't she want to dance, like she saw people on the shore do on happy occasions? But the thought of having Eric close to her eased away some of the worry and Eric patiently mellowed her into graceful moments. Dancing came naturally to her, for her first attempt she rarely stepped on his toes, and when she did, they laughed and carried on. Even though the pair had been together for a day, it seemed like they had known each other for an eternity, the way they cared deeply about one another. It was as if fate had brought them together, knowing they would just 'click'. No one could wreck the new, beautiful relationship that was budding between the princess of the sea and the prince of the land.

~So sorry for the update! We had to get all our projects and tests and what not done before fall break! Now we are off school 'til October 17th, and got time to have an awesome thanksgiving. Can't wait for a big ol' family feast on Monday. Anyways I know the Canucks lost in the first game of the season, so don't rub it in because it was really close. We came back, and only lost in a shoot-out. Yes I blame Lou, but a game's a game. But yesterday was the BEST day of my life. I MET SIDNEY CROSBY! A lot of us were standing outside of the stadium, because we knew he had practiced there in the morning, and when he came out we all screamed! Even though I was wearing a 'Kesler' jersey, he smiled at me and signed my Team Canada 2010 poster! And shook my hand. I was soooooo happy you wouldn't believe it! I just wanted to through that in because it was sooo cool. Anyways thanks for reading and hoping to update soon, probably after thanksgiving. Don't forget to review, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Eric and Ariel

Ariel awoken into the warm, glittering puddle of sunshine that streamed though the open pink curtains. She stretched and yawned and opened her bright blue eyes to look around her room. She never had time yesterday, for she was exhausted with the day's events. It was lovely, with a marble wardrobe, dresser and nightstand. There were decorations of shells and sea stars. Golden framed pictures were bright and colourful, like jewels on the wall.

Carlotta bustled in, eager to get the princess ready. "Good morning, Princess Ariel," she said warmly, helping the girl out of the squishy bed.

"Good morning," Ariel replied, suddenly shy. "And please just call me Ariel," she hung her head down. Carlotta tilted her chin upwards. "Ariel," she smiled. "Now we've got to get you ready for the day." She let Ariel brush her teeth and wash her face. Afterwards she tied her hair neatly with an adorable baby blue bow and gave her blue toned dress.

After thanking her, she bounded downstairs to the dinning hall.

"Good morning, your highness," Grimsby greeted her and she nodded her head.

"Morning' Ariel." Eric grinned. She couldn't help smiling back and responding with another warm 'good morning greeting. All through breakfast, Ariel and her new beau chatted amongst themselves with a casual comment from the prince's advisor. Grimsby suggested a day in town and the Eric agreed eagerly.

"Eric, its so neat!" Ariel exclaimed when they left their carriage and took in the bustling village, with women caring bags of food and children and the men hollering at each other for getting in each other's ways. It was much livelier than Atlantica, where everyone was courteous and calm. "But why are these guys in such grumpy moods?"

"They are _always_ like that." He chuckled. "I think I know what would cheer em' up though."

"And what is that?" Ariel asked.

"You could sing…" He said slyly. "You have an amazing voice."

"Are you nuts! But…I never…This is too crazy too…" Ariel staled.

"Hey, you suggested they needed to lighten up their moods." Eric grinned.

"No, all I asked is why they were grouchy." Ariel replied smartly.

"I'd love to hear you sing too." Eric added.

"Oh fine, if it is for you too." She gave him a shy, half-smile. She stood nervously on the fountain and curious on lookers gazed at her, but kept on doing their business.

"This is where I belong

Beneath the clear wide blue here!

I feel completely new here in the world above!" Ariel sang quietly, although she turned quite a few heads. "A little louder," Eric squeezed her hand to encourage her. By that time a few people gathered around.

"-So she is Eric's new girl-"

"-What bright red hair-"

"-Isn't she a beauty-"

"-Better than the other mistresses-"

"-She seems a bit odd though-"

"-The world above?-"

"-What a sweet voice-" Murmured the crowd.

"It's like my life was wrong

And somehow, now, at last I'm in

My own skin

Up here in the world above!" Ariel's voice grew stronger and a growing crowd gave small cheers of support.

"There's so much light here

Light and space!

The sun's so bright here

Upon my face!

It feels so right here

Warm as love...

Life seems to be

Almost calling to me

From this strange new world above!" Ariel finished strong, and got a polite applause and looks of calmness from the citizens. Even though Eric had heard her sing before, he was astounded at what she did right now. His people began to adore her as she began to give an encore performance. Younger girls wove garlands of flowers and presented the princess with halos and bracelets.

"You look like a fairy." Eric teased after she finally got released from the crowd.

"Fairy?" She looked at him curiously. Eric was already used to explaining all these things that were _alien_ to her.

"They are tiny things, dressed in leaves and garlands of flowers. They fly around with wings and spray glitter dust around." He explained, and she nodded her head.

"Its so new…so interesting…so amazing here." She breathed and nestled her head on his shoulder. Eric smiled and put his arm around hers.

"And you'll stay here forever, promise?" Eric asked.

"Promise." She said. She was happier than ever. But one thing nagged her, Ursula was still out in the sea and she could strike at anytime. Even if her father was still had his Trident, the scheming witch could strike at anytime.

~Please don't be mad it took forever to upload. Diwali is coming up so mom had us clean ever inch of the house. I'm glad school started though, I love having fun there! Thanks for reading and leave a review please!~

Comment Answers (From Chapter 11) :

Christina: Sid the Kid is cuter in person! My ELA teacher gave me a huge "USE THESE INSTEAD" list of vocab, so I kindda cheated. :P

AlwaysArista: I think the Broadway version and the original both have cool ideas, so I like using them both, hope you liked Ariel's performance.

Deedee: I got mushy with Ariel & Eric, hope you liked!

Lucy: Fall break was great, and my little sister dragged me to see Selena Gomez in Victoria and we got to touch her hand, but that's it. She sang all her cool songs and overall it was okay. Although I prefer meeting Crosby.

Andrea: Thanks :)


	13. Chapter 13

Under The Sea

"What can I do? Triton is just too powerful!" Ursula collapsed on her jellyfish bed. She whined all day and her eels were growing restless. "Why, he shouldn't even be the king of the seas! Well I suppose since he is the older twin, he should be but still! We should be co-leaders! Isn't that right my dears?" Floatsam and Jetsam nodded agreeably. "I should be my former self, a slender mermaid with silky brown hair and a lavender tail! But no, as if it weren't enough for Triton banishing me from Atlantica…He turned me into this!" She grabbed her chubby sides and fat tentacles, shaking them for emphasis. Her minions snickered, and then stopped immediately after their master gave them a piercing glare. "All that happened was a few experiments going wrong!" The eels rolled their eyes, ready for another tale.

"Attina, you suppose Ariel and Eric will get married soon?" Arista asked.

"But I'm older, I should get married first!" Adella complained.

"Yeah, if you _ever _settle down with a boy." Alana scoffed.

"We'll probably be fifty and Adella will still be between boys!" Aquata snickered.

"Nah, but that time the only boys that would swim after her would be the ones in the retirement home!" Andrina chimed, giggling with Aquata.

"No boy wants a girl with freakishly large fins, Aquata." Adella shot back. Just before Aquata could respond, Attina stopped them.

"Girls, we should be worrying about Ariel right now, not who's gonna marry who! Ursula could return any moment to try to destroy her 'happily ever after.' We've gotta stop the witch."

"Uh, haven't we done enough for the baby princess?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, its not like Ursula has any power to stop her or anything." Aquata revised.

"Maybe not, but mother told me….mother told me one day that if you want to be a good queen, you have to go out of your way for people." Attina said solemnly, wincing at the thought of her mother.

"Oh Attina," Arista said softly, lovingly. "If mother said we should help Ariel and stop Ursula we will." Her sisters nodded in agreement. After heart warming reassurances, the sisters sought out another plan.

"Oh your majesty, why do you look so glum?" Sebastian asked the obvious question.

"Ariel, how I miss her!" Triton sighed. "I miss her bubblyness, and even her reckless adventures. Sebastian, how will I cope with the marriage of all my daughters if I could barely handle one?"

"One issue at a time, sire! We are all saddened at Arielle's absence, but this was going to happen sooner or later. Dat's life!" His advisor glanced at the king awkwardly. "Even though you are grieving the loss of the gem of the sea, you can't abandon your duties!"

"You are right Sebastian, but it is hard." Triton cried.

"There, there, I miss da child dearly as well." Tears began to from in the crab's eyes. Although he could visit Ariel whenever he had the chance he knew she would always be out with Eric. "But we just gotta stay strong. For Arielle!"

"Your Highness," A messenger boy floated in the doorway.

"Yes son," Triton looked at the boy meekly. The young merboy never knew Triton could cry. He was the mightest man in Atlantica!

"Er-yes, sir, your daughter, Princess Ariel, requests your presence in a cove tomorrow?"

"Really? How do you know this? What is it about?"

"I am not sure what it is about but Flounder was talking to Princess Ariel and she told him to tell me to tell you that she wants to meet with you about something important."

"Very well, summon Flounder here, I would like to have a word with him.


	14. Chapter 14

A Nightmare

"_NO! How could you?" Ariel screamed at a monstrous sea witch. _

"_How could I? How could your father sentence me to exile? Now he gets what he deserves!" She spat and aimed at Triton, who was chained to a rock. Eric leaped to help him, but she paralyzed Eric who fell to the sand in a tragic heap. _

"_Why are you doing this to us?" Attina screamed from a stony cell where she kept all the sisters. Ariel was transformed back to a mermaid after Ursula sneakily snatched the Trident from her brother while he was roaming the gardens before. _

"_Ursula stop please?" Ariel begged. _

"_NEVER!" She crackled. _

"Ariel?"

"_Please, no!"_

"Ariel?"

"_No!"_

"ARIEL!" Carlotta awoken the hysterical princess.

"Carlotta? Where is Ursula? Is Eric alright? Where is Attina and Daddy and Alana and Andrina and Aquata and Arista and Adella?" Ariel panted.

"Hush, shh, sweetie, it was just a dream! Eric is asleep in his room and your father and sisters are all right I predict. And who is Ursula?" Carlotta attempted to sooth her.

"The sea witch! She was going to kill me and my family because Daddy banned her from Atlantica!" Ariel sobbed.

"There, there, no one is going to cause harm to you or your family. You just get some rest and I will bring up a cup of warm milk."

"Carlotta, don't leave!" Ariel grabbed her sleeve. "I'm scared."

"Darling, this nightmare must have really spooked you!" Carlotta chuckled as Eric came in.

"I heard screaming," He said.

"Ariel just had a nightmare." Carlotta filled him in.

"Oh, Ariel its alright, its just a dream." Eric coaxed. He sat next to her in her bed and Carlotta left to get the milk. He asked what was it about and she filled him in. "Nothing like that will ever happen, I promise."

"But it was so-real." Ariel looked astonished.

"But it wasn't. I can stay with you tonight if you would like." He offered kindly.

"I would like that." She grinned and snuggled into his warm, protective arm. He rested his head on hers and by the time Carlotta arrived they were both sound asleep. She smiled and put the warm silky blanket over them and kissed them each goodnight.

In Ursula's lair, she was brewing up a scandalous formula. She was practically insane, so her minions kept their distance. "No one escapes Ursula," she kept mumbling to herself. She tossed another array of things in, causing a large, green explosion. She crackled and laughed. "This is going to be delicious, this will be divine!"


	15. Chapter 15

Vanessa

"And where are you off to this afternoon," Eric casually strolled next to Ariel as she was leaving the palace.

"Off to meet, daddy." She replied briskly, then gave him an amused glace. "Care to join us?"

"Your father eh…" Eric gave the exact expression Ariel was waiting for. "…Sure"

"Sure?" Ariel looked at him curiously.

"Sure I'm sure. What is it about?"

"I am SO worried about Ursula returning."  
>"OOOOOooooohhhhhhhhh"<p>

"And I just have to tell daddy to do something, before it is too late."

"It is too late princess." Vanessa snickered from behind some rose bushes. "I'm here and there is nothing 'daddy' can do about it now."

"Oh Daddy, I missed you!" Ariel hugged her father happily.

"As did I, dear, how are you Eric?" Triton glanced towards the nervous prince. Why did the large man have to make him so shaky?

"Fine your majesty, how are you?"

"Just been missing my Ariel." He glanced at her fondly. "To business, shall we? Why did you call me here?"

"I am so scared that Ursula may return." Ariel cried.

"That's all?"

"And your majesty, Ariel had a terrible dream about her last night as well. She awoke shouting." Eric chimed in.

"She really has you paranoid, doesn't she?" Triton stated. "Tell you what, I will up the guard in Atlantica and create a safety orb over Atlantica and here as well so she cannot perform any of her magic."

"Thank you your highness," Eric sighed with relief along with Ariel.

"Thanks daddy," Ariel kissed his cheek before he disappeared in the waves.

"I hope you can sleep well tonight." Eric grinned.

"I sure hope so." Ariel giggled.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa revealed herself.

"Yes miss," Eric regarded the dark-haired maiden.

"I-I cannot remember where I am…all I know is a ship…and my family and fiancé…gone," Vanessa acted terribly downhearted.

"Oh, there must have be a ship wreck." Eric said.

"I believe so." She replied hauntingly.

"Well, I guess you are welcome to stay in my palace until you…collect yourself."

"Oh thank you kind sir, thank you very much!" She hugged him and Eric awkwardly managed to slip away. Ariel stood at his side, inspected the young women. She was beautiful, with dark hair and eyes that look vaguely familiar. She smirked at Ariel who replied in a sinister glare.

"This way." Eric directed her, with Ariel keeping her distance. Once they arriaved into the place, Carlotta whisked Vanessa away and Eric and Ariel were alone again.

"There is something different about her." Ariel had observed.

"Good or Bad?"

"Creepy,"

"My, you're certainly judgmental," Eric nudged her on the shoulder.

"I am friends with every one back in Atlantica, but she strikes me as 'avoid!'"

"Well, it will be hard to avoid her at dinner. But enough about her, lets talk about us. Tonight, you should dress your best for dinner."  
>"Why?"<p>

"It's a surprise."

"I HATE surprises, please tell me now?"

"Nah, nah, nah, the little mermaid will just have to wait."

"Fine, I better go then, bye." She gave him a peck on the lips and flounced away.

"Your sir, where is your dining hall?" Vanessa called.

"Oh, miss, I never saw you there!" Eric laughed. She gazed at him innocently.

"Just the last right of this hall. And may you please tell me your name?"

"Vanessa. Princess Vanessa of Atlantic-Atlantis. Atlantis." She corrected herself quickly.

"If you are a princess than I should be calling you your highness!" Eric teased. Vanessa giggled and waltz away. She was surely casting a spell, she thought. Most certainly one Triton can't eliminate.

~Here you are guys three chapters to make up for the days I missed. Hope you liked them and happy Diwali on Wednesday, bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Something Strange

"Vanessa is different." Ariel murmured to herself, who was perched on her shoulder while she walked to dinner.

"She is different…" Carlotta startled Ariel.

"Oh Carlotta, I never saw you. At least you believe me though!"

"I do believe your hypothesis about her is correct. She is rather strange. She talks quite a lot. Different from any other girl that was in a shipwreck. A beauty, but a bragger too."

"There is also something about her…I recognize something from her. And each and every time I see her she gives me a cold and sarcastic look like someone I know." Ariel thought deeply. Carlotta nodded and sympathy but urged Ariel to dinner for a special surprise. "And don't let her ruin this for you." Carlotta whispered as she slipped away. What surprise! Ariel wondered. It was like any other dinner so far this week wasn't it? Carlotta got her dressed up fancier than usual in a misty green and gold gown and had her hair up high with a tiara that had emeralds neatly placed in. Once she entered the dinning room she noticed that Eric too, was dressed handsomely in a dashing navy suit. After dinner Ariel asked a curious question.

"Eric is this like a fancy dinner for Vanessa being here?" Ariel whispered.

"No, this is for us." He kneeled to the ground and grasping Ariel's hands. He exhaled deeply, wanting to get all that nervousness out of him.

"Princess Ariel of Atlantica, will you marry me?" Eric asked regally. Vanessa's jaw dropped. No way was he supposed to propose so soon! This just made everything harder, but of course Ariel could say no…

"Oh yes Eric, yes yes yes!" Ariel cried and Eric slipped a diamond engagement ring on her finger, then swung her around. This was what the surprise was! How couldn't she have noticed! This was what all the dressing up and awkward and shy and secretive moments ment! It was a magnificent surprise and joy and couldn't wait for her family to know-via Sebastian.

Vanessa though, snared and looked down. How was she going break them apart and make Ariel suffer! They were engaged, which was so much more different than just being together. In a matter of days there would soon be a wedding, she had to think of a scheme, and she had to think of it fast.

~Sorry this one is short! I've been working on my new story called Another Ariel-hope you'll read that. Thanks for being patient, I'll update ASAP, bye!


	17. Chapter 17

The Events of April 29th 1777

"Bonjour, Allure is 'ere!" A skinny young man strode into Eric's office with a large leather covered book under his arm.

"Hello Mister Avon Allure, how do you do." Eric extended his hand out.

"Your 'ighness, it is an honour." Avon Allure lightly shook his hand.

"This is my fiancé, Ariel." Ariel also extended her hand and Avon Allure kissed it, which got Ariel all giggly.

"Well done Eric, Ariel est aussi belle que le soleil se lever le matin, le plus gras de rose."

"Uh-thanks." Eric said unsurely. He believed Avon Allure said something about the sun and big rose…oh well.

"Alright, let us get 'arted." Avon Allure took out his gianormobook. "The date?"

"April 29th-"

"No! Not today's date the date of the wedding." Avon Allure looked at Eric irritably.

"Uh-" Eric glanced at Ariel. "How about ten days from now?"

"That's perfect." Ariel grinned at him.

"So May 9th 1777?"

"Oui." Eric said, trying out some of his french.

"Don't you think this is a 'ittle early?" Allure Avon asked.

"I think it's a 'ittle late." Ariel giggle, mocking the planner. Her glared at her before continuing.

"Very well, now the décor!" He grinned. He gave the couple a ringette full of colour sample themes for the wedding.

"I'll let Ariel choose this one." Eric tossed the ringette to her.

"Gee, thanks for the help." Ariel teased. She flipped through each and every card. They were all alike. Red/Gold, Red/Silver, Maroon/Gold, Maroon/Silver, Pink/Gold…and so on. Alas found the perfect combination of colours, on three different cards.

"Allure? I like the blue on this card, the violet/lavender one on this card and the misty pale green on this card. And knot them with these blue and white roses." Ariel stated.

"Uh, your 'ajesty, how about a common, more simpler combo? How 'bout the Maroon et Gold with White and colourful lilies." Avon Allure attempted to change her mind.

"Sorry, Allure, I'm going to go with Ariel on this one." Eric put his arm around his shoulders.

"Very well." He answered grimly, writing the information down.

"Now Arielle, Camille will take your for your dress and Eric and I will decide the rest."

"Very well." Ariel stood up and before she left with the frail maid, Camille she said to the 'men'. "NO seafood."

"How thin you are!" Camille said as she draped white silk over the princess's body in the fitting room.

"Yes, how!" Vanessa chucked from her seat. Carlotta and brought her along.

"I agree, Camille," Carlotta said as she handed the seamstress another pin. "Must be all that swimming."

"I swim too, yet I'm not that scrawny." Vanessa teased.

"You can go, _Vanessa_. Its not like I want you here anyways." Ariel grimaced.

"Not good for bearing sons." Vanessa added. "Eric will probably not be able to enjoy his wedding night because he'll fear that your to frail you'll snap!" Vanessa got into a hearty laughter.

"Now Vanessa that is quite enough." Carlotta warned.

"Like I said, you aren't wanted you can go." Ariel glared at her.

"Just saying." She surrendered her arms. "I'll let him have some fun before though." She sneered as she existed the room.

"Why you…" Ariel was ready to leave and throw a punch.

"Ariel dear, let it go. Don't let her ruin you wedding." Carlotta said soothingly.

Vanessa heard this from the outside. "In fact, Carlotta, that's what I am going to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Vanessa the Menace

The palace staff was busier than ever before for their prince's wedding. Even though the wedding was to happen at sea, the palace was too be cleaned for all the visiting guests. The maids scurried from room to room, making each bed and making it presentable. A series of chefs were hired to assist Louie so he can create a large variety of vegetarian dishes. The staff members were snappy, exhausted and wary but managed to venture on. Unfortunately a menace called Vanessa didn't make matters worse. Each day she tipped over the soap bucket, threw the dust around and made impossible demands.

"The day she leaves will be the happiest day of my life." Ol' Niemeyer grumbled to himself after fetching another 'blend of vile' for Vanessa.

"You and me both." Carlotta replied briskly.

Whenever Vanessa wasn't irritating the staff she was mocking Ariel.

"AIR-E-ELLE, go sit in the sun, your skin is ghostly! Eric won't be able to see you!" or "Dear Ariel, you're shorter than a shrimp, how will Eric be able dance with you." And

"Weeee-oooo, Weeeee-ooooo, your hair is as bright as a fire horse! You'll certainly make a statement."  
>Ariel, though bravely never shown any emotion and all she responded with was: "Who cares? All we know is that Eric proposed to <em>me<em> not _you_. So just leave me alone."

Eric, though never noticed the tension between the two women. In fact, besides a friendly common 'good day' and 'good night', there wasn't much talk at all. Instead, he focused all of his attention on Ariel and the wedding.

One night there was a knock on Ariel's door. It was fairly late, almost eleven and everyone had retired to their rooms. Ariel, though, hadn't even undressed and just gingerly walked around her room, deep in thought about her wedding. She knew for sure Vanessa would do something to ruin it. She was like a pretty Ursula. EXACTLY like a scheming, twisted, rude, conceded, selfish, mean, wanting to ruin to do everything Ursula.

"Ariel?" A voice called out.

"Huh? Oh Eric, come in." Ariel said in surprised.

"Can't sleep eh?" He laughed, noticing the her scuffed shoes.

"Vanessa has paranoid me." She said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh gosh, what does she want from you?" Eric said in anger. No one hurts his girl.

"I'm guessing you." She laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I'm pretty darn irresistible." He grinned coyly.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods Mr. Irresistible?" She asked.

"With the wedding just days away-"  
>"-We have a week."<p>

"With the wedding just _week _away, I feel that we haven't been spending enough time together. We've both been so busy."

"I know, ha-ha, you've been here all along and yet I still miss you."  
>"Exactly, so why don't we just, go on a walk together huh?"<br>"Right now? It's nearly twelve."

"All the more private. Grab your cloak."

"All right." She grabbed the cloak and sneaked out the palace, arm in arm. And Vanessa was sure to it that they would not return.

~Vanessa is cruel, Vanessa is worse than Ursula, god I hate Vanessa. I know that is what all of you are thinking. Ashlyn the mind reader. LOL anyways I hope your enjoying the story. Sixty-Seven (soxiannte-sept) reviews! That's awesome! You guys are so supportive and excellent commenter's. You're all are the best. (Don't want to push my luck) But hope we can get close to that number of reviews for my story _Another Ariel_.


	19. Chapter 19

Date Night Disaster

"I normally don't bring girls out here. They're afraid they'll get mud in their shoes. But you're different." Eric said as he rowed out into the crisp night air.

"Well, thanks." Ariel replied sincerely. She gazed around the lagoon and saw an array of beautiful flowers and colourful, long beaked birds she had never saw before. It was late and there was no other soul out there to disrupt them. The bright, white full moon guided them, and it illuminated their rosy cheeks and pearly white smiles. After a few more minutes of rowing Eric finally came to a halt. It was a place surrounded by weeping willows, lotus flowers and lily pads, even more exuberant, authentic birds and vines. Eric cheerfully placed a crate between them, topped it with a white piece of checkered cloth and presented a vase with a red rose, two wine glasses and a long, slender, tinted bottle of sparkling Champagne and vanilla iced pastries in between.

"What it is all this?" Ariel's aquamarine eyes doubled in size by the grand romantic surprise. She thought that this was just going to be a private, quiet outing, not an entire desert course!

"Just a little reward to us." Eric popped open the bottle and poured the Champagne in two glasses.

"Eric, this is amazing!" Ariel met his eyes and she shared an internal appreciation.

"Well, I have to give Vanessa some credit as well too." Eric grinned sheepishly. "This was _her_ idea to get wedding stuff off of your mind."

"Oh thank-you Eric." She stretched over the table and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"To us?" he asked, raising his glass, although she was slightly unpleased that this date was Vanessa's idea.

"To us!" Ariel clinked his class with his. She reached over for a pastry and laughed along with her future spouse.

Lurking around, Flotsam and Jetsam were eying the row boat, ready to go on with their task.

"On thheeee counthhh of thhree…." Jetsam said, wrapping his tail to a part of the boat. "Onnnnee. Thwoooo, Thhree,"

Ariel and Eric were sent sputtering in the water, each coughing up some of the thick, murky water.

"Ariel!" Eric exclaimed and swam over too her. "Are you alright?"  
>Still trying to get the water out of her sinuses, she nodded. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know, but if we don't get out of here, we will freeze!" Eric said, swimming to a clump of rocks.

"Where is our boat?" Ariel frantically looked around.

"Its not there!" Eric scanned the area as well. Even if it had capsized, wouldn't it still be their?

"How will we get out of here?" Ariel whimpered.

"Don't worry we will think of something…" Eric replied, even though we was unsure as well. He held her shivering body close to him and removed the soaking wet cloaks that they both wore.

In the castle, Vanessa was combing her large and long dark brown tresses and commented on her eels' accomplishment that she saw through the shell she had brought along. "Poor prince and princess…such a tragic love story."

~Poor Eric and Ariel will they ever escape, guys even I don't know. I swear I wanna get a set of fashion pins and poke them in Vanessa's eyes. I want to see what you know. The first thing Eric says _("I normally don't bring girls out here. They're afraid they'll get mud in their shoes. But you're different.") _in this chapter happens when in the movie? And is it the movie or the Broadway version where Ursula can see the whole world through a magical shell? Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

Review Responses: (Chapter 18)

Seawitch Hunter: You are totally right. Maybe that is how she will die…

Deedee: Sorry none of the chapters are longer. Thank homework for that!

Christina: I hope you liked this romantic outing. Ariel is so damn lucky!

Always Arista: LOL, in my head, he did!

Andrea: Thanks a million :D

Lucy: Thanks a gazillion :D

Unknown Awesomeness: -Awesome name, btw. Thanks; and I think I made Vanessa sound like a real b**** in the last chapter didn't I?


	20. Chapter 20

Fishermen are alright

"Of all the spring nights…this one had to be the coolest!" Eric said angrily, partially blaming himself on the temperature.

"Don't yell, Eric, it'll be fine…" Ariel replied, although she was a bit uncertain herself. Tonight she had discovered a new feeling. Feeling cold. In Atlantica the water was always warm and the temperature never changed. Ariel curiously brushed her hand across her bumpy arm and erect hairs. She knew that Eric was not in the mood for asking questions so she decided to ask Carlotta later. Well if she saw Carlotta again. "Look, what are they doing?" She pointed to a couple of fishermen with glowing lanterns.

"Who cares! They might be able to help us out! Oh, Ariel don't worry, we will be just fine!" Eric jumped through the opening of trees and wildlife and waved his arms wildly and yelled. "Hey! HEY! OVER HERE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Eric cried desperately.

"Hey, Ed, you hear somethin'?" a shorter fisherman asked his partner.

"Yeah, think its commin' from over there!" Ed replied.

"Let's go an' see what it is!"

"Are ya' sure? It could be a crocodile, Dale."

"It ain't gonna do nothin' to us, Ed." Dale clasped the ors and navigated towards the prince and princess.

"Uh, Dale, what's in those buckets?" Ariel asked. This boat concealed a lot of mysteries such as long slender poles used for who knows what and slimy worms oozing out of a box.

"Oh darlin' those are just them fi-"

"Food, for them." Eric cut it. He knew Ariel would jump the boat if she knew they had fish in them.

"Yeah., what ever ya' call em'." Dale gave Eric a confused look, but continued answering Ariel's questions.

"And those poles? The bucket? What are they used for?" She asked.

"I'll answer her Dale, you just get us home please?" Eric said. He did not want Ariel hearing the right answers. Ariel would probably learn soon, but not too quickly. One thing got him thinking though. Would Triton allow his kingdom to fish? When he marries Ariel, wouldn't that make him apart of her fish family? And you can't eat your family can you? But his kingdom relied on the industry. As much as he wanted to marry Ariel, the welfare of his people always raced through his mind. Surely he will think of something. He has too! He loved Ariel will all his heart and vowed to never let her go. Never.

"Thanks for giving us lift, Ed and Dale." Eric said once they arriaved at this palace. "Here," he tossed them three small sacks full of gold coins.

"Any time your majesty," Ed and Dale bowed and collected there loot. "Thank you a million!" Ariel and her beau smiled and left accended up the steps, ready to confront Vanessa.


	21. Chapter 21

The Witch is Revealed

"Oh my gosh, you are all wet! What happened to you two on your rendezvous?" Vanessa asked sweetly once the pair entered the castle.

"You know very darn well what happened you sneaky snake. You horrid witch planned this all! You couldn't get Eric so you wanted the both of us to suffer. I wish you would just die!" Ariel cried. Eric protectively put his arms around her and glared at Vanessa.

"So it was you huh?" He asked.

"So the prince does have a brain." Vanessa sneered in her cheesy tone.

"I don't care if you have no place to go, I want you out of this castle NOW!" Eric yelled, awakening the entire household.

"Eric, what is happening here? Why are you all wet?" Grimsby rushed up to them in his loose blue cotton housecoat, slippers and hat. Employees in matching attire joined him and asked curious questions amongst themselves.

"This she-devil sabotaged our boat and is always making Ariel miserable. I want her out of here this instance. Veronica, give her a crust of bread and a cloak, and David take her Port Rosales and send her off to Ireland. I don't want her near this region!" Eric demanded.

"Yes sire," His servents replied and whisked Vanessa away.

"Oh Eric, think you can get rid of me so easily." She chuckled. "I'll be back, you might not even know it, and I will KILL YOU!"

"Blindfold her as well. And put some sleeping serum in her water." Eric whispered to Veronica before he left.


	22. Chapter 22

Pre-Wedding Worries

"Gosh Carlotta, I can't sleep!" Ariel complained as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"Every woman is nervous the night before her wedding. But I'm sure all the food will be served and every centerpiece will be perfect…"  
>"Carlotta that isn't what I'm worried about." Ariel looked at her helplessly.<p>

"Well Vanessa isn't coming her soon, sweetie and I am sure of that. The girl is probably selling herself for a bite to eat."  
>"It isn't Vanessa either. It's the sea witch. Ursula. She'll surely want ruin this day. She's ruined so many." Ariel cried into Carlotta's arms.<p>

"You're daddy has everything set. He assured us that her lair is surrounded and she won't be able to leave her territory. Now Ariel there is something I have to tell you. Usually the daughter's mother tells her this, but I suppose I'll have to tell you." Carlotta blushed glanced at Ariel. Ariel looked at her curiously then remembered the talk Attina had about children and where they came from.

"Oh Carlotta my sister told me all about that stuff." Ariel stammered. "Mermaids and humans do, do it the same right?"

"I haven't a clue." The awkwardness hung in the air. Finally Ariel asked. "Just refresh my memory…"


	23. Chapter 23

Just A Thought

Ariel awoke early and anxiously the next morning. She batted her sea-blue eyes open and gazed out at the dark room beneath her long, silky lashes. She exhaled loudly and withdrew her pale arms from the warm pink blanket. Today was the day her sisters dreamed about. The day their baby sister would get married. They began falsely planning this event since she first met a friend that was a boy back when she was only four. Ariel, however, didn't pay much attention to the arrangements at all. It just wasn't her thing. But today was different. Today was her _actual_ wedding. The day were every guest would look at _her_ dress and the way that _she_ would present herself to their Prince. Unfortunately, she would be the centre of attention. Something that she'd despised.

Another thought occurred in her mind. After this evening's ceremony, she will no longer be titled Princess Ariel of Atlantica. She would be Princess Ariel of Corvillia-Eric's kingdom. Not long after she will be upgraded to Queen and bypass all her sisters besides Attina in their standings! It would be strange, being higher above your older sisters, but it cannot be helped. She would no longer belong to her the family she had known her whole life. She would be given away to Eric, and will become his wife and they will start there own family. This was sad yet wonderful news.

"Ariel, are you up?" Carlotta knocked on the door softly, and entered.

"Yes,"

"Excited are you?"

"Excited and nervous at the same time," Ariel chuckled. She slipped out of bed and let Carlotta undress, and then dressed her again.

"It'll be a long day, but I'll be worth it." Carlotta grinned at her.

"I hope so," she replied un-enthusiastically.

"Cheer-up princess, everything will be fine. Treat it just like another day,"

"Really?"

"I'm sure,"

"How'd you know?"

"Because Eric's mother was just as nervous as you were,"

"Eric never talked about his parents much. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Ah, a sad day it was when they died. Eric was still just a child. It was all because of a shipwreck."

"But Eric loves to sail?"

"I suppose the incident only made him stronger."

"What were they like, his parents?"

"Queen Lily was a belle. She had Eric's warm eyes, and fiery wavy hair. She was always kind, bright and loyal. Never mistreated anyone! She treasured Eric as if he was her most prized possession. After all, she was twenty eight when he was born."  
>"Twenty eight!" Ariel looked appalled as Carlotta wove a simple pink ribbon in her deep scarlet coloured hair.<p>

"Eric was a late one," Carlotta smiled as she plumped the bow.

"And the king? How as he."  
>"King Stefan was noble and strong. Had Eric's face for sure. Though he was ten years older than Lily. But he loved her all the same. Had a bit of a temper though. If he was angry he was beastly! The seas were the only thing that soothed him. He'd be gone for hours at a time. He rarely took Lily with him."<br>"Were he and Eric close?"

"You'd think that he was he only son that they'd be tighter than ever. But no, Ariel dear, they weren't. The king preferred to be formal and manly. All he ever taught Eric was how to draw a sword and even that was disastrous. Stefan left all the loving to Lily, although I believe you need your father's heart as well."

"You need it a lot!"

"Indeed, now you better be off to breakfast. You'll need a good hearty meal before you take on the day." She kissed Ariel's forehead before sending her off.

_Yes, yes the wedding is coming. It takes a while to write the perfect wedding, duh! Haha, thanks for reading and please review. _


	24. Chapter 24

Kiss of Approval

"I swear, I think I'll sweat all the makeup off my face," Ariel whispered to herself anxiously as she attempted to be patient before her entrance.

"Oh heavens no!" Carlotta overheard her and rushed to her aid with a large puffed pillow object -which Ariel thought would make a perfect bed for Sebastian- and dabbed pink powder around her face.

"Carlotta!" squealed Ariel in surprise.

"This is the only day where looking good is very important." She replied lamely. And began to rearrange the pleats in her skirt again.

"I suppose you're right," agreed Ariel. She didn't like being fussed over so much although it did make her feel important.

"Earrings!" cried Carlotta as she once again raced to the old wooded vanity in the room and snatched up a pair of pearly chandelier earrings.

"It's time," Grimsby called from the other side of the locked door after Carlotta fastened them onto each ear.

"Thank-you, Grim," bellowed Carlotta at lastly gave Ariel a bouquet of golden lilies –the only flowers she'd agree to have-. She kissed Ariel's cheek before letting her be on her way and whispered tearfully. "Good luck my dear,"

"Thank-you," was Ariel's almost inaudible response before she was ushered down the hall to the aisle.

"They're starting!" said Grimsby as the organ struck the first note, "Go on now dear, best wishes too you!" He almost had to push her to get her going because Ariel was frozen in place. What if…_What if_…Ursula was waiting to strike her at any moment? She was loose still, wasn't she? God, what if something happens to her and to Eric and to every innocent person on the wedding barge right when she walked onto the deck? _No, _she tried to convince herself. _No, nothing will happen. This in MY day and nothing is going to ruin it…nothing. _

Cautiously and nervously Ariel slowly ascended up the aisle, raising her large eyes to meet Eric's warm and reassuring ones. That gave her some confidence as she managed to smile and lift her head up high. She stretched her cheeks more when she saw her mer-family and friends cheering her on. At last she reached the altar and handed her bouquet to a lady-in-waiting and clasped her slender, delicate hands into his strong ones. She and Eric rarely glanced at the reverend and kept each others eyes that were both full of love and compassion, locked on one anothers.

"Now do you, Prince Eric Dean Phillips of Corvillia take Princess Ariel…er, just Princes Ariel of Atlantica as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the stubby reverend.

"Yes, I most certainly do," said Eric lovingly and slipped the golden wedding band on her finger.

"And do you, Princess Ariel of Atlantica take Prince Eric Dean Phillips of Cornvillia as your most lawfully wedded husband,"

"With all my heart, yes," said Ariel and placed the larger band on his finger.

"I present to you, Prince and Princess Eric Dean and Ariel Phillips of Cornvillia!" exclaimed the reverend happily. "You may kiss the bride!"

Both Ariel and Eric seemed a bit awkward kissing in public but the feeling was washed away as her sweet lips firmly latched on to his. The crowd cheered gleefully and through petals at them as the walked down the aisle. The first thing Ariel did was walk to the railing of the ship at searched for her father. He rose up by a vortex of cool splashing water and hugged his daughter closely. "Ariel, my baby girl," he might have even had a few tears in his eyes but she couldn't tell since she couldn't manage coping with her own.

"I love you daddy," said Ariel and held onto him for a few extra moments before he released her and wiped her wet face. He nodded curtly to the Prince before turning to his daughter for the last time.  
>"I love you Ariel," with that, he went back to his waving daughters and let each and every one of her friends bid farewell to her. She wondered if this was necessary, since she'd always be seeing them if they called or she did, but gave in anyway, since this was the moment. After saying her final 'farewell' to Flounder she linked her arms with Eric and the happy, Ursula free couple, waved the sea creatures off fondly and went on to enjoy their happy married life together.<p> 


End file.
